ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Sol 10/Episode Guide
This is the Episode Guide for Sol 10, if you didn't know that because you're blind, in which case, you're probably not blind, because you're reading this. You're just an idiot. Speaking of idiots, Sol has decided to be merciful towards all of you. This isn't your *ordinary* episode guide. This is a *special* episode guide where Sol will summarize every episode for you, and have fun doing it, because otherwise he wouldn't have done it. Go grab your popcorn and your favorite waifu and let's dive into this mess. Arc One: The Beginning of Something Really Excellent This arc revolves around Sol Masquerade receiving the Omnitrix. Unfortunately for him, it's the almost the end of the universe. Sol 10 and When It Started The series starts with Jules finally reaching the Eiffel Tower in Paris. But something's wrong. This isn't the Eiffel tower you remember. It's a bunker. It's the apocalypse. Dang. Stuff's heavy. Jules is fine with this, though. Dude busts out his book (titling it Sol 10) and starts writing, while staring intently into a screen that contains the events of Sol 10's universe. Meanwhile, in space, the mean man Szilard has finally been tracked down by the Captain. The Captain has a space ship and a cool looking watch, and is planning on using it to stop Szilard from blowing up the universe. The two ships fight in space, and a cool flash of light happens. When the light stops flashing, the ships collide with Earth in front of Sol, who is just walking along a highway for reasons that I'm not going to tell you. He wisely decides to stop walking and start watching. The combat between Szilard and the Captain didn't stop in space, and the two duke it out. Szilard wins against Brightside, but the Captain quickly makes a comeback and uses Yes-Man to blow up. His comeback stops there. Laika, the Captain's slave and a cool looking robomech with guns for hands, follows the Omnitrix (detached in the explosion, thanks to her knack for self-preservation) who latches onto Sol. There, Sol and Laika have a quick freak-out, or they would, if Sol wasn't so indifferent about it all. The Omnitrix makes a threat about their deaths and they all walk off into the sunset. Over in France, Jules climbs the tower (thanks to some stairs) where he looks across the horizon. Oh, boy. Sol 10 is Magic, You Know The thing Jules sees across the horizon is a Big Bad. Jules quickly starts up a radio broadcast for the citizens of Paris to warn them about this bad guy, even if the citizens of Paris are all human trash (not literally). Over in not France, Sol and Laika are stalking a parking lot through the bushes. It's been 36 hours since the last episode, so Sol takes advantage of the opportunity to raid the RV while Laika watches him. Sol finds out that the owner of the RV is a man hilariously named Hardeen, as he wanders into a crowd at the nearby magic show. Because Sol had a cool looking watch on his wrist, Hardeen calls Sol up on the stage. Unfortunately for Sol, he gets sent to Mexico after being forced into a cool looking armoire. Over in Mexico, Sol slaughters a family at a quinceanera with Foo Fighter. Hooray! Sol did something with the Omnitrix! After ensuring a panic at that disco, Sol is returned to the magic show. He quickly tells Laika about what happened, who tells Sol about the existence of MacGuffins. MacGuffins are cool objects that have powers, and that sets them aside from uncool objects and objects that don't have powers. Unfortunately, Laika is an idiot and doesn't know anything else about MacGuffins aside from how cool they are. Oh, that, and that they could be used to get Sol some ghost sex. Sol, now thoroughly motivated, heads off to beat up Hardeen. But Hardeen beats up Sol first. He reveals that he knows the Omnitrix is a cool MacGuffin because he just watched Sol the entire time through a crystal ball with unexplained powers. Sol uses the Omnitrix to turn into Alien 2 and sends Hardeen through a wall as Laika prepares to help Sol with his guns for hands. Hardeen manages to turn the tides with more crappy magic. Sol, trying to avoid being set on fire, turns into Empty. Laika causes the stage to crumble, and in the confusion, Empty flies over to Hardeen and makes his magic wand un-magic, before throwing him in the armoire and slashing said armoire into bits. Over in New Mexico, Hardeen lives, and swears vengeance upon Sol like any other villain in anything ever. Over in France, Jules hears someone knocking at his door through his Unregistered FutureCam 3 and jumps down from the tower to save their lives. That's all we really have at this point. Sorry, I guess. I'm a pretty slow writer. Category:Sol Category:Earth-1776 Category:Episode Guides